<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Church Edict 69: On the Depiction and Role of Prime by YvannaIrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710568">Church Edict 69: On the Depiction and Role of Prime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvannaIrie/pseuds/YvannaIrie'>YvannaIrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020, Discussions of pornography, In-Universe Document, Non-narrative fiction, Religious Conflict, religious doctrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvannaIrie/pseuds/YvannaIrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Primal Church comments on the depictions of Optimus Prime in Autobot propaganda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Church Edict 69: On the Depiction and Role of Prime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>Official statement from the High Scribes of the Primal Church concerning the matter of the Image of Prime, as used in wartime propaganda.</em>
</h3>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Illustrious representatives of the Autobot cause,</p>
  <p>we contact you on the behalf of the Primal Church in a matter of the practical application of Primal Theology. This statement has been commissioned by the High Theological Caucus and approved by the High Priesthood, and concerns recent wartime propaganda that has been presented to us with contentious and potentially blasphemous connotations. We were approached by pious subjects whose concern was for the erosion of religious values during this unprecedented time of civil unrest, and after reviewing their concerns, the Church feels compelled to clarify certain points of doctrine that the civil government may not be aware of.</p>
  <p>Namely, concerns have been raised over various forms of erotic and pornographic literature, audio-visual media and sensory recordings. The Church doesn’t take issue with pornographic content in and of itself, but rather certain popular narratives and tropes that, with knowledge of the proper doctrine of the High Church, can appear to be depictions of blasphemy without extenuating context rendering them acceptable.</p>
  <p>The Primal Church, as you are aware, has recently recognised Optimus Prime as the true divine successor to Primus. We discovered that many of the materials we reviewed that intend to depict the Prime with the use of a body double often portray him as the receiving partner in intimate intercourse. As the tenets of the church hold the Prime’s frame to be perfect, he would logically have no use for nanite injections by other mecha. This implies that he is engaging in interface for purely hedonistic or self-serving purposes, which also contravenes church doctrine over the sanctification of pleasure.</p>
  <p>The depiction of interfacing and sexual relations itself is not taboo, but depicting a consecrated Prime who is in possession of the Matrix of Leadership being penetrated with a spike or any equivalent object can thus be construed as blasphemous. The exceptions to this are depictions of Optimus Prime before consecration, and also depictions of the Prime with Decepticon subjects, as the Decepticon civil rights movement has been recognised by the Primal Church as acting <em>contra Primus</em> and qualifying as spiritual rebellion, and thus a form of protected speech in the optics of the Primal Church.</p>
  <p>The Church acknowledges that this propaganda was created to appeal to secular aesthetics and the High Theological Caucus does not believe these creative choices have been made with malicious or blasphemous intent. However, under the current circumstances such compromised depiction of the Prime goes against both Narrativist tradition and can even be interpreted as a challenge towards the recognition of the divinity of Optimus Prime. After reviewing the material provided to us, we feel compelled to encourage you to censor and replace this material with content that is more in keeping with the doctrine as described in the records of the consecration of Prime.</p>
  <p>Accompanying this letter is a list of known media properties and creators aligned with the Autobots, and a list of guidelines for depiction of Prime and other holy figures in pornography. Rather than bring the Primal Inquisition into this matter, the High Church urges the Autobot command to deal with this as an internal matter and provide the creators of propaganda with the guidelines. We leave the decision over the severity and type of sanction to creators not abiding by the guidelines up to the civil government.</p>
  <p>May your cause be blessed by Primus.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the ""inaccurate" religious figure" square. I would like to thank Snocks for never telling me "no".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>